vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Plutonian (Irredeemable)
|-|Plutonian (Villain)= |-|Plutonian (Hero)= Summary Once Earth's greatest hero, the Plutonian was an all-powerful champion, battling evil in all its forms alongside his superheroic allies in the Paradigm. Unbeknownst to the world however, or even his closest friends and allies, Plutonian's mind was slowly fracturing. A childhood of abandonment; a need to be loved undermined by his super-senses bombarding him with pleas for help, whispers of fear and mutterings of ingratitude; the constant strain of holding his titanic powers in check from shattering the world around him; betrayals by those he loved; all these and more served to tear him apart within and poison the hope in his soul to bitterness and resentment. Finally snapping when it was exposed that he had inadvertently caused a disaster claiming hundreds of lives, and covered it up knowing that with this failure he would never be loved again, he burned his home of Sky City to the ground and commenced a campaign of planetwide murder and wanton cruelty. Gleefully slaughtering millions as his rage and indignation were set free at last, only a handful of his former allies and enemies remain alive and on the run to try and find how to save the world now that its savior has betrayed it. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-B | Approximately 4-B Name: Dan Hartigan/Plutonian Origin: Irredeemable Gender: Male Classification: Alien/human hybrid Age: 20s-30s Powers and Abilities: Low-level Reality Warping, Super Strength, Super Speed, Invulnerability, Flight, Heat Vision, Freeze Breath, Super Breath, X-Ray Vision, Telescopic Vision, Microscopic Vision, Super Hearing, Superhuman Sense of Smell and Taste, Eidetic Memory | Telepathy, Matter Manipulation on an atomic scale, Telekinesis, Low-Level Time Manipulation Attack Potency: Continent level with heat vision, Planet level casually (wrecked continental plates by accident) | Solar System Level (In his fight against Modeus they accidentally destroyed a solar system) Speed: At least MFTL (outraced a radio signal from its origin point to a satellite in orbit in less than 1/3 of a second, flew from a distant solar system to another in less than an hour) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Class XJ | Class XTJ (fought back against a being hitting him with enough power to drain entire solar systems of life) Durability: Solar System Level (took the gravity of a black hole and survived blows comparable to the explosion of a solar system) Intelligence: Superhuman, able to read and memorize the contents of a library in one day as a child. Weaknesses: Mentally unstable, difficulty not causing damage with his powers unless constantly concentrating, invulnerability can be bypassed by teleporting away invidual pieces of him, can be contained by material cloned from his own skin, the Candle of the Nahru Visna takes away his powers as long as it burns, initially unaware that his powers are mental in nature and therefore unable to utilize their full potential. Key: Base | After discovering the true nature of his powers Note: Plutonian's one true power is the ability to unconsciously manipulate reality, allowing him to achieve abilities such as super-strength, flight, heat-vision etc. despite being physically human; once he learns of this, his powers begin to increase exponentially, though he never reaches his theoretical ultimate potential. Category:Characters Category:Time Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Telepathy Category:Matter Manipulators